Andromeda
by Howarand
Summary: One of my mother's had watched me and my boyfriend did very strange things. [...] Who knows c ... ( continued ) ... ... One shot. This not mine again this is Pepe


"Now can I?"  
"No."  
"Come on, that's ridiculous."  
"It will be even ridiculous, but at the moment I'm in charge. Keep your eyes closed. "  
I sigh heavily, but obey. It occurs to me that, a few days ago, one of my mothers had watched me and my boyfriend did very strange things. Play G-Force was not the example of romantic pastime. I wonder what he would say now, if he knew that Josh has "kidnapped" and are forced into his car with his eyes shut. Why I cannot peek, no sir. For no reason. If nothing else, your order is not to open the lids arouses my curiosity: where you can take me? Little game with the seat belt.  
"Josh, is a century since I've seen glimpses of this world," I observe, sistemandomi - with eyelids strictly tightened - more comfortable seat. I like this car, knows so much about Josh.  
"Andromeda" replica, "do not get too curious."  
I sigh again. "Look, I'm here to regret telling you my full name," I point out. To make it more known that not peek, I cover my face with both hands. "Could not you give me a clue about the gloomy goal for which we are you taking me?"  
He laughs briefly. "Look, you've just given."  
"If you say so."  
I shake my head to myself. Down with her hands in her lap, but I still keep my eyes firmly shut. I just bite my lip, relaxing the legs. Yes, I like this car, but not to the point of wanting to live.  
And then, just when I start to feel sore, the car stops. By moving a little tiring understand that we are not on the road.  
"Now I can look at?" I ask, while Josh turns the engine off.  
"Nah," he replies.  
I feel it down and remain motionless on my seat, wondering what the heck is skipped in mind. You will not let me stay in the car with your eyes closed throughout the event? No: open my door and help me down, reminding me not to peek.  
"I would not stumble, you know," I make this.  
"Quiet," he snorts, with superior tone. "I'll drive you." It surrounds the sides in a way that makes me cringe just pleasantly. "Do you trust me?"  
Millions and billions of times, Josh.  
"Yes," I reply, with a look of sufficiency. I hope not to be ruined by my eyes closed.  
And so I guide. Risk repeatedly slipping on the gravel and the stones, but I cannot fall thanks to my boyfriend.  
I positioned carefully, once stopped. I pressed my hands on the eyelids. They are warm, not frozen by the wind like mine, ear and feel her warm breath. Not bad.  
Then Josh removes his hands, whispering: "Now look."  
I watch. And I'm breathless. We are far from the city. Only now it is known how absolute silence, broken only by the soft rustle of the wind and scattered some slight chirping crickets. He took me to the middle of the lawn, but I see no problems the way disconnected and a little muddy that we used to get here.  
"I like it," I say, turning to look at Josh in the face.  
"And you still have not seen the best 'replica him, with satisfaction. He raises his finger to the sky. "From 'a little' a peek over you."  
I shake my head slightly and I look up to the sky. Again, Josh is right. The sky is a spectacle of peaceful darkness, vivid of pulsating light of many stars. Many stars, I have never seen so many altogether.  
I hold my breath. "Damn it, Josh, is gorgeous!" I say.  
He nods. "It looks a little 'there," he adds, pointing. "The constellation of Andromeda. I have documented, you know? And here's what my clue was: call with your full name, Andy. "  
I have to laugh. A little 'for his serious tone, but also because I know that that indicated he actually _does not_ is the constellation of Andromeda. But I do not care, and do not say anything.  
No need: Josh lowers the finger and approaches his face to mine. "No. Okay, you know what? I have no idea what the right constellation. You know why? "  
"Why are you a slacker?" I suggest.  
Twists just the lip. "No. Because I do not care about dell' Andromeda of Greek mythology, or constellation. The only Andromeda which I care ... Be ', I have it before. "  
I smile, because it's really sweet. I look at him and I see him squint. Enchanted, approached my face to his, until you see his mouth with my lips.  
This grass is magnificent. The atmosphere is wonderful. The sky is magnificent. Yet, the most magnificent of all, remains Josh.

 **Space Author:**  
 **As I have recently written only on the couple Kyle / Jessi, my favorite, I decided to change a little. I had in mind for a while 'this idea, but until now I had never contemplated the possibility of writing it as probably due to too much laziness.**  
 **I hope it is a horror, I wrote a little 'faster.**  
 **Anyway what do you think? It is worth it to produce it?**  
 **Let me know. _Pepe_.**


End file.
